Party Town
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: THIS IS A ONE SHOT WRITTEN FOR MY BIRTHDAY America throws a party Warning- this might suck A lot Entirely crack EnglandxChina, HongxBeijing


Beijing: Ni hao, readers! Guess what day it is! *short pause* Well, yes it's Thursday, but what else? *another short pause* Yes, it's August 22. But what does that mean? *awkward silence* UGH, you readers! It's my birthday! So I'm here with my friend Greenland!

Greenland: Hi.

Beijing: So I'm totally excited cause my family's gonna celebrate and then Hong is taking me on a date! :DD

Greenland: REALLY?! OMG, where to?

Beijing: He hasn't told me yet... Too bad I still had to go to school on my birthday. TT_TT But I know Iggy means well. But here is the special party fanfiction I promised for my birthday! (This may be slightly crackish, fair warning. If you are not a fan of countries making total fools of themselves, I suggest you leave NOW.) This is what happens when I look at sexy pictures if the Nordics. *drools*

Hong Kong:...*raises one eyebrow*

Beijing: Hong Kong, juz cause I say one guy is either cute or hot does not mean I'm gonna go date them, cause you're too precious to me! Why do you always think that?

Hong Kong: Just playing the safe side.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

America's party was in full swing. Yep, that's right. America was throwing a party. There had been a World War Three... with water guns, and they'd played Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and Seven Minutes in Heaven or Hell. Now,... it was time for the main event...

"Karaoke!" America announced, pulling out the cds they could choose from. "Who wants to go first?"

Beijing's hang sprung up. "I WILL!"

"Alright, Rí." he laughed. He had known she was going to volunteer first; she loved singing.

Beijing ran up to him, quickly going through the cds. She chose one and quickly inserted it, stepping onto the platform, taking a deep breath. The music started.

"I can tell you're looking at me I know what you see Any closer and you'll feel the heat, GG. You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me Every look will make it hard to breath.T R X Bring the boys out!" Beijing gave a spin, starting to dance.

"Yeah~ You know~ B-Bring the boys out We bring the boys out We bring the boys out Yeah~ B-Bring the boys out

Soon as I step on the scene I know that they'll be watching me watching me~ Get up Imma be the hottest in this spot There ain't no stopping me~ That's right no stopping me~

I know life is a mystery I'm gonna make history I'm taking it from the start Call an emergency I'm watching the phone ring I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~ B-Bring the boys out

Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat And we do it and we can't be beat B-Bring the boys out We're born to win Better tell all your friends 'Cause we get it in You know the girls B-Bring the boys out

Wanna know my secrets But no I'll never tell 'Cause I got the magic Touch And I'm not trying to fail That's right Yeah fly high And I-I You'll fly high Can't Deny I know I can fly I know life is a mystery I'm gonna make history I'm taking it from the start Call an emergency I'm watching the phone ring I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~ B-Bring the boys out

Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat And we do it and we can't be beat B-Bring the boys out We're born to win Better tell all your friends 'Cause we get it in You know the girls B-Bring the boys out

Girl's bring the boys out I wanna dance right now We can show how the girls get down Yes we go for more than zero Number one everyone should know Check this out

All the boys all the boys want my heart Better know how to rock and don't stop Oh G We make it so hot Girl's Generation we won't stop B-Bring the boys out

It's not a fantasy This is right for me Living in like a star~ Can't get the rest of me Imma be what I wanna be This is deep in my heart~ my heart~

I can tell you're looking at me I know what you see Any closer and you'll feel the heat Just bring the boys out You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me Every look will make it hard to breath Bring the boys out 'Cause the Girl's bring the boys out Girls bring the boys out girls bring the boys out girls bring the boys out

Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat And we do it and we can't be beat B-Bring the boys out We're born to win Better tell all your friends 'Cause we get it in You know the girls B-Bring the boys out!" Beijing stopped with her hands in the air, breathing hard, before jumping off the stage. Her tail was wagging like crazy. "Well! That was fun! Who's next?"

No one volunteered, so America turned and tossed a dart onto the world map. It stuck on South Korea.

"Korea, you're up!" he laughed.

Korea shuffled through the cds, then got a wide smile. He chose a Cd and put ut in, standing onto platform. "Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka." He started doing the dance.

"Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja

Na nun sa na ye Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom You know what I'm saying

Oppan Gangnam Style Eh eh eh eh eh eh

Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style Eh~ Sexy lady Op op op op Eh eh eh eh eh eh" He laughed as the song ended, and America threw the dart again.

"Heck ya! England, you go!"

England's eyes snapped open. "What? No, I refuse-"

"Oh, come oooooon, England..." China scooted over to him, batting his eyes. "Pleeease?"

The British country made the mistake of looking the Asian in the eyes. Sure enough, he was getting the 'kicked-puppy' look. "...fine." China smirked as England was pushed to the cd table. The Brit just picked up a random one and put it in, stepping onto the platform with a huff. "Uptown, downtown All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK

Jump, jump Put your hands up in the air Jump, jump

Here comes the beat, the reggaetone move Shake you loose while your body boom boom Rock the lady don Drop me baby low Feel the bass drum shaking the room Tell me are you ready? You're my fantasy Music is my energy The rhythm is rockin' and droppin' the heat The biggest, the bottom, the biggin', the beat

Uptown, downtown All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK

Jump, jump Put your hands up in the air

Ring the alarm let the melody speak For all the people in every country Up, you're taking me high girl You're making me. Cause Mr. Lover Lover's bringing the heat." Britan paused as the female part came on, then resumed. "Give it up, we just don't care Put your hands up in the air

Uptown, downtown All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK

Jump, jump Put your hands up in the air

Uptown, downtown All around the world we gonna jump now, jump now Everybody come because we need, more, hardcore Mayday, mayday, ravers in the UK!" The song ended, and Britain jumped off the platform, obviously slight embarrassed.

America threw the dart, and it landed right smack in the middle of Italy. Everyone stared at the dart.

"So... Is it North or South?" Prussia asked. "Even the awesome me is confused."

America shrugged. "Both, I guess." Italy cheered and pulled Romano up onto the platform after him. After he had managed to calm his hot-tempered twin down, hug-therapy included, Italy inserted the disc. The music started out low, then quickly started a fast beat.

"Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole

Quando la luna scivola Su di noi Sopra la città Con il suo manto libera Luce che Ci catturerà E senti il cuore battere Sulle note della musica Un'emozione unica È la notte magica che va

Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole

Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole

Quando la luna scivola Su di noi Sopra la città Con il suo manto libera Luce che Ci catturerà E senti il cuore battere Sulle note della musica Un'emozione unica È la notte magica che va

Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole!" Then the two quickly changed to English. "We are all slaves children of the darkness condemned to the world of fables all slaves united by the darkness condemned to live fables

When the moon slides above us over the city it sets free in its shine light that will captivate us and hear your heart beating above the sound of music a unique emotion it's this magical night in front of us

We are all slaves children of the darkness condemned to the world of fables all slaves united by the darkness condemned to live fablesWe are all slaves children of the darkness condemned to the world of fables all slaves united by the darkness condemned to live fables

When the moon slides above us over the city it sets free in its shine light that will captivate us and hear your heart beating above the sound of music a unique emotion it's this magical night in front of us

We are all slaves children of the darkness condemned to the world of fables all slaves united by the darkness condemned to live fables!"

Time went by quickly. China sang Jitter Doll, a popular C-pop song, (China-pop), Japan had sung Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, Germany, teamed up with Prussia, Hungry, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein, had sung the German version of Bad Apple, causing Hong Kong to one-up them by singing it in Chinese, Romania sang Numa Numa, also known as Dragonstea din Tieing (- spelled wrong), America sang Rio, Taiwan had sung Le Disko and the Nordics had sung Party Rock Anthem.

"Dude, let's totally troll someone!" Denmark laughed to his fellow 'Awesome Trio' members.

America nodded vigorously. "But who?"

"Kesesesesesesesese~, I know..." Prussia smirked.

Soon, Hong Kong and Beijing had been shoved, and locked, into one closet, and China and England into a bedroom, also locked. Everyone else left, not wanting to be part of the chaos to follow, while America, Denmark, and Prussia laughed their asses off.

The closet door burst into splinters, and Hong Kong walked out, shaking his hand slightly. Beijing followed him out, and the same happened for China and England.

"I hope you three had your laughs..." the four said ominously.

°•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•°

Beijing: well, I hope you enjoyed it! Hong's taking me out now, so Greenland, you do the rest!

Greenland: *looks down at announcements sheet* *clears throat* We're happy to announce two more personifications have been found- Vatican City, human name Heidi Beilschmidt, and Transylvania, human name Selene Barbu. Their life stories will be up as soon as possible. Goodnight.


End file.
